


tomato soup for sex [donate to save lives]

by teenagediscopizza



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: #soapsex, BIKINI CAR WASH, F/F, Second Smut, many orgams, second fic, second lic, squirtle vagina, tomat soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagediscopizza/pseuds/teenagediscopizza
Summary: Yuzu's carwash gig with tits and booty turns into sexy soup time with Mei.ORYuzu sprayed Mei. Mei doused Yuzu. Now that they were both wet, it was time to have soupy time.
Relationships: Aihara Mei/Aihara Yuzu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	tomato soup for sex [donate to save lives]

**Author's Note:**

> happy belated lesbian visibility day. all you sexy cats and kittens. keep purring up a storm. with your pussy.

“I want some tomato soup,” Mei said deadfaced. Yuzu and her got some soup.

“I love squirtle!” Yuzu said on their walk home.

“Why?” Mei inquired.

“Because it spits water,” Yuzu bellowed. “Like this!” and then she spat a wad of spit out, barely missing Mei’s feetsies.

“Yuzu, coronavirus.” Mei’s mask was on. She was protected.

“You don’t need that,” Yuzu chuckled, then her stomach gurgled. “Man, I really want more soup!”

They went back and got some more soup.

Again, on their way home, Yuzu said, “I love squirtle!”

Because Yuzu loved squirtle so much, she had an idea.

“Mei!” Yuzu SCREECHED. “I have an idea!”

She then bolted home, running more faster than fast Pokemon, like a Jigglypuff or a Glalie.

When Mei arrived home after Yuzu, because she didn’t, run, she walked, more like a Voltorb or a Swampert, Yuzu was standing outside their apartment complex in a BIKINI. :o!

“MEI!” Yuzu screamed as Mei walked up to her while she stood in front of their apartment complex in a bikini.

“What are you doing?” Mei asked as she walked up to Yuzu, who was standing in front of their apartment complex in a bikini.

“Well, I’ve been craving so much tomato soup, and I’ve been covered in a lot of mud recently, so I figured, ‘BIKINI CARWASH!’”

Yuzu’s three brain cells were on fire, and Mei had to let her little sex kitten have her fun as she was standing in a fashionable green bikini, looking like a snack. When the blonde turned around to pick up her sponge bucket, her ass cheeks were in the full moon cycle, in Mei’s vision. Mei couldn’t disagree. “Bikini Carwash sounds like a great idea, Yuzu.” As Yuzu jiggled her booty trying to- trying to- nope, she was just jiggling her booty for Mei. And Mei liked it.

“With this car wash, I can buy a year’s worth of tomato soup,” Yuzu explained proudly. You never know when you need a year’s supply of soup. Maybe in a pandemic, and when people are panic buying the shit out of soup and toilet paper.

Just then, a car pulled up in front of the two girls.

It honked at them. Twice. No, thrice.

*HONK honki, HONK* Sorry, just twice times. “Honk.”

“Yuzu, you have your first customer,” Mei said, resting a clipboard on her hip. Yuzu’s booty was too persuasive. She could not talk Yuzu out of this idea. Nor did she want to. She made the reason that Yuzu’s SHARK TANK genius idea needed an accountant. And Mei knew math.

Tomato soup also tasted good.

“MY FIRST CUSTOMER!!!!!!!” YUZU BELLOWED, rushing as fast as her legs could run towards the car that had parked out in front of the apartment complex. She slipped, almost getting roadburn.

She then chucked her sponge onto the vehicle, and then she threw the bucket at the car, breaking the windshield.

Then she rinsed the vehicle with a hose. A hose that looked like a snake.

“DONE!”

The man in the car paid her $20, 000 yen because they live in Japan, and then drove off.

Just then, a squirtle walked by. Yuzu wanted to catch it! “I choose you, Mei!”

“I am not a Pokemon,” Mei informed, stepping in front of the motorbike that had pulled up to the front of the apartment complex which they were standing in front of with Yuzu in a green bikini doing a car wash for cars (but now bikes, too) in her Bikini to buy tomato soup for Mei. “I am a robot. I am a robot.” she chanted, not a pokemon.

On yonder was Mitsuko on her motor bicycle, wearing that skin tight latex suit. She looked smoking, or that might have been the exhaust. She, instead, looked hot, like mud. Like the mud covering her dirty bike, so that’s why she pulled up to the two useless lezes.

“Who’s going to come next?” The biker asked sexily, as both Yuzu and Mei had dampened their lower fabrics because of her. And Mitsuko knew it. Like mud on a fan. She smirked, surprised and smugly, as the sponge the blonde was holding onto was squeezed so tight that all the soapy water exploded from it, like someone shot a watermelon. It exploded soapy suds all over the trio and the bike. Yup. When Yuzu came to, twice, she saw Mitsuko was on her phone, obviously bored and used to the gay panic routine of her peers because of her. And she knew it. Mei’s batteries were dead from getting water on them, and her robot body shut down even though she still looked normal.

“So, are you going to clean my bike or not?” She kept texting.

Yuzu got to scrubbing the wheels and the exterior parts of the bike, as Mitsuko sat on it. It was dreadfully painful to scrub in between her long and lean legs, trying to get to every nook and make it squeaky clean. But her legs were distracting.

“So difficult,” Yuzu muttered, as her bikini straps got stuck on something. They ripped. And with a very big blast of wind that came through, her bikini was torn right off because of science and air resistance, and for the fan service.

“So easy,” Mei rebooted right back up, and dragged naked Yuzu back up to the apartment. Mitsuko drove off with a soapy bike.

Up in the apartment where Mei had dragged Yuzu, the two girls had locked themselves in their bedroom, where they began having all the good sex together with orgasms and tits.

“You did great today, Yuzu. You made so much money.”

In a mountain of soap that was created from the rubbing friction of the two girl’s lady parts being rubbed together so fast that soap was being made, Yuzu came again. “AH!”

“I came AGAIN.” Bellowed probably the blonde because Mei’s mouth was too busy sucking on some soap titty, not mud this time. Yuzu’s nipples were so slippery and Mei was blowing bubbles after every suck. Yuzu was a very clean woman and Mei wanted to cherish her body parts as if they had just gotten out of the dishwasher. Mei was the dishwash towel, and so she was covering her mouth all over Yuzu’s sexy body parts, like her booty. Mei couldn’t help doing the math that Yuzu had made $20,000 yen today, so I guess that would mean Yuzu was her $20,000 sugar Momma. So she had to treat Yuzu right if she wanted her to purchase tomato soup.

Mei continued having sex with Yuzu by putting her head in between Yuzu’s legs and headbutting the lady bits that were there. After a few good smacks, Yuzu began moaning ferociously.

“I’m coming AGAIN,” Yuzu said for the fourteenth time. Mei was awfully good at what she was doing.

Mei changed tactics. She began sluping at the sex juices dripping out of Yuzu like a dog licks water out of a mud puddle. Yuzu was WET like a dessert that now had WATER.

“MEI I AM ORGASMING@” Yuzu yelled.

Yuzu’s juices splattered along the ceiling and Mei couldn’t help but say, “Yuzu.”

“Mei.” Yuzu was a happy and satisfied customer.

“Yuzu.” Yuzu realized Mei’s batteries had messed up again, and her name was on replay. “Yuzu.”

“Mei? Are you broken again?”

“Yuzu.” Mei bellowed. “Yuzu.”

“YUZU!” Mei screeched because no one knows what screeching sounds like. “I LOVE SQUIRTLE, TOO!” Her batteries exploded.

Just as Mei exploded, so did Yuzu, except from her vagina because she had come again. Her wet fluids sprayed out of her hole, which was just like how a squirtle spits out water, except it had come out of her lady hole. It covered Mei, which helped her reboot more faster.

“Mei,” Yuzu whispered at her droid girlfriend who made her orgasm from her vagina a lot.

“Yuzu,” Mei replied, except she wasn’t stuck on loop anymore. Instead, she latched onto Yuzu’s tits, her clean tits, and reached behind Yuzu on their bed where she pulled out a can of tomato soup.

She opened it and poured it on Yuzu. With so much soup, might as well incorporate it into their sex.

Yuzu was covered in the red soup. It hadn’t been cooked yet, so it was cold and didn’t smell good like microwaved tomato soup did.

“Mei…” Yuzu whispered, staring deeply into Mei’s violet orbs of not-soup. But eyes.

“Yes, Yuzu?” Mei questioned, matching the blonde girl’s lowered voice.

Yuzu reached up with her tomato-soup-covered hand and booped Mei’s nose with it, leaving a bit of the soup on her skin on her nose.

“I want to share with you,” Yuzu said. And then she kissed Mei’s nose and-

“MEI, I AM COMmiNG!” Yuzu bellowed through the tomato soup that was covering her body such as her tits and booty.

“Yuzu, let’s go buy more tomato soup with the money you got from the car wash today,” Mei said.

“OK,” Yuzu replied.

The two went out and got more tomato soup and then returned home and had sex again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you made it through, you are one kinky sun.


End file.
